


Snack Break

by LePetitMonstre



Series: Beasts of Discipline [2]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, Rule 63, She/Her Dinobot, She/Her Rattrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: It was a well-established fact upon the Axalon that Rattrap hates monitor duty. It was also an established fact that Rattrap's fast-moving brain requires new stimulation 100% of the time she isn't sleeping. Dinobot intends to help her focus.
Relationships: Dinobot/Rattrap
Series: Beasts of Discipline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Snack Break

**Author's Note:**

> More info on the AU here: lepetitmonstre.tumblr.com/post/190328744175/

It was a well-established fact upon the Axalon that Rattrap hates monitor duty. It was also an established fact that Rattrap could never follow every rule, thus avoiding the punishment of monitor duty, for more than a couple weeks. Approximately 99% of the time the job consists of watching the same five cameras running live video of the same exact trees and rocks and mud. Meanwhile, Rattrap's fast-moving brain requires new stimulation 100% of the time she isn't sleeping.

Above her head Mata and Hari investigate the ceiling's support beam, having left their caretaker behind. She is seriously considering finding a way to join them - if only for an original viewpoint.  


Rattrap doesn't turn when she hears the sound of footsteps down the hallway. Each team member had a different gait and Rattrap knows them all like she knows the opening notes to a familiar song. Rhinox is a large woman with heavy boots. Optimus, fairly average. Cheetor could be a spy in her own right with soft footfalls from her lightweight frame, but the girl is young and chatty and seemingly incapable of not bringing some other noise with her.  


The door creaks open. Those double beat footsteps as easy to recognize as the rest; a dead give away for the prosthetics tilting up Dinobot's heel, giving her the appearance of extended metatarsals that added a second joint to her leg, and a massive sickle to her instep.  


Then an even more distinct set of clicks - the intentional tap-tap-tap of a motile dew claw against the metal floor. A rather courteous gesture, really. A non-verbal statement of presence and identity. Or self-preservation. Rattrap had stuck a gun under her girlfriend's chin the first time she tried to surprise her. Sneaking up an espionage expert was never a good idea.  


"Hello, mouse."  


"Hey, choppa' face. Come to relieve me of monitor duty."  


"Absolutely not."  


Rattrap glances at the ceiling, noticing Mata and Hari have disappeared from view. They always gave Dinobot a wide berth. Perceiving a predatory presence was inherent in rodents- but Rattrap liked to flirt with danger.  


"Ain't no rest for the wicked."  


"That's a double negative," Dinobot purrs. Suddenly so close Rattrap can feel her warm breath. "But no, I do not intend to give you any rest. Rather, I would like to help hone your focus on the task at hand." Dinobot rounds Rattrap's chair, remaining deep into her personal space.  


"What were ya thinkin'?"  


Dinobot lowers onto one knee. Hand smoothing up Rattrap's thighs. "A challenge, of sorts."  


"I'm likin' this already."  


"Eyes on the screen, mouse. Pay attention to your assignment. If you look at me, you lose."  


"And if I lose?"  


"I will stop."  


Rattrap pauses, pretending to consider her options. "Challenge accepted."  


Dinobot unties the sleeves that stand in for a belt on Rattrap's coveralls. Hooking clawed fingers into the hips of Rattrap's pants and underwear. Rattrap needs only to shift slightly for Dinobot to tug them down in one harsh motion.  


Rattrap is suddenly very exposed and acutely aware of it.  


"What if someone tries to come in?"  


"Then you should know beforehand by viewing the security cameras in the hall."  


"Right, right."  


Rattrap's only warning is a warm breath and the bump of Dinobot's slightly crooked nose against the hood of her clit before a hot tongue is spreading her labia.  


Her head falls back against the headrest of her chair, squirming at the suddenness of it. Watching the monitor as directed. Rattrap doesn't get to see Dinobot's dark eyes looking up, as sharp as the rest of her, testing Rattrap's obedience.  


Dinobot runs the flat of her tongue up through Rattrap's outer lips. Teasing what lies deeper within by gentle pressure, stopping before Rattraps's clit.  


On the screen displaying the eastern camera, a hawk drifts through the clear sky. One of Airazor's trained birds, perhaps. This becomes Rattrap's point of focus. A place to center herself lest she lose the game.  
Dinobot begins to kiss harder at Rattraps's cunt. Treating the opening like a lover's mouth to plunder... before pulling back to lave at the first of Rattrap's quim. Thorough in her process, alternating between teasing and voracious.  


Rattrap gropes at her own small chest, feeling the peaks harden beneath her shirt. She chose a good day not to wear a bra.  


The wind blowing the boughs of trees. A tongue swirling around her clit. That hawk in the sky, a nip at her labia.  


Rattrap ground her hips down into Dinobot's mouth as she sucked hard on Rattrap's clit.  


"Aw fuck, baby..."  


She grabs fistfuls of her girlfriend's thick, black hair and tugs her forward. Earning the vibration of a growl against sensitive flesh.  


"Oh, Dinobot! Fuck me, that's so good," she gasps.  


All too soon, heat washes up her spine and lightens her head. Her toes curl in her boots and leg muscles straining taut. Thighs trying to close around Dinobot's head but held open by her strong, calloused hands. Yet, eyes squinting and consciousness struggling against the tide, she refuses to lose sight of the monitors.  


Dinobot rises from her haunches to meet Rattrap face to face, setting a hand on her jaw and neck below her ear. "Thou have a very bitter sweeting: it is a most sharp sauce."  


As they kiss Rattrap can taste her own musk on Dinobot's tongue. It's as thrilling as it is filthy, but Rattrap likes a good mess.  


"Don't you agree?"  


Rattrap nods. "I hope you're plannin' on doing that again tonight."  


Dinobot pulls her close so their cheeks touch and purrs in her ear, "Does a raptor not feast on mice?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
